The Legend of Callista: Oracle of Ages
by DELEON25
Summary: Razor's Story. A darkness befalls in the land of Labrynna when Oracle of Ages is captured by the Sorceress of Darkness. It's up to Razor to correct the past and present of this new world. READ LEGEND OF CALLISTA FIRST. Disclaimer: I do not own SWAT Kats and LoZ: Oracle of Ages. Again, the story is for this fandom only.


**Legend of Callista: Oracle of Ages**

Prologue: Labrynna

Razor, free falling in total darkness with the sapphire aura surrounding him, thought that he was trapped in this world and failed the queen. It seemed endless and he couldn't tell how long he was falling but he knew that there was no end. The small tom stopped trying to escape from his prison thinking it was effortless to waist his energy and just accept that he was going to die.

_Accept our quest, hero!_

He heard a voice. Looking around in the darkness, he wondered where it could have possibly come from. Suddenly, he felt his body being pulled. The forces made him wince as he was being dragged yet again just like when he was put in this realm. A small appeared in the corner of his eye and noticed he was falling straight to its warm embrace.

The small tom exited through the light and landed on his feet, looking around that he was back in the forest. He also saw no sign of his partner and thought that maybe he hadn't arrived yet. The air smelled of sweet salt carried by the ocean breeze behind him. Then, he acknowledged that they were nowhere near any sign of a large body of water to begin with. It was strange, but he continued down the only path he could take.

The forest was the same as the one he and T-Bone entered only it was much more cleared and opened. The grass was kind to his feet and just happy to be able to walk other that that long forsaken fall in darkness. The air only calmed him more, until he went to full alert.

"HELLLP!"

Razor rushed forward and found a woman surrounded my strange red monsters. Once he was spotted, they fled and left the poor defenseless she-kat alone. "That was frightening! I was suddenly attacked… Thank you, traveler. What is your name?"

"I'm Razor. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. Oh… I see you have the mark on the back of your left paw. That is the sign of an Amestrian hero! That must be why the beasts fled." Razor went to check what she was talking about and saw it; a darker color of his fur in the form of a triangle.

"Wait… I don't even know how I got this." The small tom turned to the she-kat as if she had the answer but she only shrugged to show she was also shocked by his presence.

"I am Impa, nurse to Amestris's Queen Caslista. I am looking for a singer named Nayru." Still bewildered by the mark on his paw, he agreed to help and protect her from any more danger that could come their way. The rest of the walk was pretty much clear but Razor was never too sure if it was. Those monsters fled into the bushes and they could still be watching them; waiting for the opportunity to strike.

Razor learned from Impa that he was in a completely different world from the one he was in. This is a world that parallels to his planet but also exists off their history. Only those from with connections with Callista and blood royal family knew that these worlds existed. Since he had the mark on his paw, he was considered a hero.

"Oh! That's it!" Impa ran up ahead and Razor followed behind to a strange stone with the same symbol engraved into from the one on his paw. "Could you move this rock for me, Razor? I'll… um… I'll just… I can't do it…"

"Are you crazy? This thing looks like it weighs a ton!" She only stared at him and silently begged for him to try. He huffed out a breath and went for a go, set his paws on the stone, and shocked to see that he could easily push the ten foot stone out of the way.

"Whoa…"

"Thank you… Now let's go."

Razor led the way yet again. To his amazement, he heard the faint sounds of singing in his ears. He followed the sweet voice and it got much clearer and calming; making him forget he was somewhere else. After making a turn at the corner of a tree, he spotted the small crowd of animals and a few other kats. Razor spotted the short haired tan she-kat sitting on a tree stomp, right paw over her aqua green blouse, singing a melody that could make even Commander Feral at ease. What made her more stunning was her long vibrant sapphire hair.

"Oh… Sit here and listen." The little kitten moved aside for him to stand next to him to better watch the singer. "Isn't it enchanting?" The kitten was right. Her singing put him at ease and being this close, he blushed watching her. Razor had become smitten the instant he laid his eyes on her and just had to talk to her.

"You're Amestris's messengers, aren't you?" The small tom's focus was taken away by the other tom's intrusion. He bore dark blue armor and a long light blue cape with a strange matching cap. "Impa and Razor, right? A bird brought message of your arrival. My name is Ralph! I am an old friend of Naryu's. We're counting on you."

Razor could only gasp when he learned that the singer Impa was looking was indeed this she-kat. She approached them both and just like her singing, her voice was so soft, pure, and innocent.

"Thank you. You've come all the way from Amestris, correct? Please to meet you. I am Nayru. I've been very worried after hearing that Labrynna would face many evil troubles." Now Razor understood why Queen Callista wanted the Pastmaster stopped.

"Don't worry, Naryu! I'm here. I'll chase away any beast that comes near you! Sorry, Razor, but I doubt we'll need you." Razor glared at Ralph for putting him off like that and held back a rebuttal that could get him in trouble and the wrong impression in front of Nayru.

"I'm sorry, Razor. Ralph is always like this when it comes to me. But I feel that something evil is approaching, just as Ralph claims…"

"Ah hah hah hah!" Razor felt a cold shiver run down his spine from the icy laugh just now. He quickly turned around to see Impa leering at them, a paw over her muzzle. "You are correct! Not bad for a diva… Not bad for Nayru, Oracle of Ages! Something terrible will happen right now before your very eyes!"

A dark aura flowed around the nurse and formed a shadow just behind her. Impa fell limp on the ground as the dark aura jumped around them, toying with them until it stopped right before them taking shape. Her dark azure robes covered her chest and waist; snow white fur and jet black hair long enough to reach the small of her back and a long single bang covering her right eye.

"Thank you, Razor! You allowed me to pass through the sacred barrier! I've been waiting for this moment!" The small tom growled at the cheap trickery that this evil witch had done to him. "I am Veran, Sorceress of Shadows!" Once again, she turned into her dark aura form, "Nayru! Oracle of Ages! I shall make your body my own! Ah hah hah hah!" Without having time to react, the shadow lunged right past Ralph and Razor. Nayru stumbled forward, struggling over control for her will and body. Razor watched as she went still for a couple minutes and a smirk shown on her face; Veran had succeeded.

"What are you doing to Nayru?" Ralph pointed his blade to the witch now controlling the girl. "I'll cut you in two if you don't let her go!"

"Hah! Aren't you brave! Turning a sword at me! If you cut me, it's Nayru who dies!" Razor gritted his teeth at the new source of knowledge and he can't do anything about it. Just like Ralph's sword, his glovatrix would prove to be useless in trying to save her.

"Nayru is no mere diva! She is the Oracle of Ages, who controls time! Now the oracle's powers are mine. I can travel through time as I choose!" A swirling vortex appeared above the cliff to their right and watched as Nayru floated right before it. "Now a new age shall begin… The age of darkness! Ah hah hah hah!" Then Nayru disappeared within the still swirling vortex.

"I shall go to the past and do as I please!"

The ground began to shake. Lightning strikes hit the earth. The sky overshadowed the land in complete darkness as Veran's affects from the past are beginning to show and cause havoc. Razor felt a deep ping in his chest with the prowess he had against that awful witch taking Nayru from his very eyes. This truly was terrible.

"That Veran! She couldn't touch the stone so she used you to get in here!" Ralph fell to his knees, clawing the ground with his paws and gathering dirt within them. "I've known Nayru was the Oracle of Ages since she was a child. I have always been beside her, protecting her. But now this! NAYRU!"

"Ralph…" Razor had no words but he knew he had to do something to get Nayru back and away from Veran's control. It all made sense now. The reason he was sent to this world and the mark on his paw. The darkness of this world was to be purged by him and was probably caused by that no good gnome.

"Nayru! Wait! I'll save you!" Ralph ran past the small tom as fast as he could possibly tell. Razor tried to call out for him but the tom was already out of earshot. He was all alone. What could he do? He had no leads to go off of and was stuck in a world he was not familiar with.

He heard a small groan come from the now awakened nurse. Razor ran to her side and helped her up, getting a surprised look from her. "Oh! Razor! You saved me! To think I was possessed! Shadows were surrounding the Oracle of Ages, so I came hoping to take her to Amestris. I had no idea this would happen…" Razor saw how distraught the nurse had become and understood those feelings since he felt just as helpless.

"That Veran Lady is frightening. I was forced to do her will, in spite of myself. Veran said she'd go back in time. She must be planning to use Nayru's powers to launch some sort of plan in the past. Labrynna already feels the effects. If it's true, we must stop her… Uhh! My limbs feel so heavy after what Veran did. I can't move them very easily. Razor, if the mark on your left paw is real, then you may be the hero who will save this world. Please help us!"

"I'll do what I can Miss Impa."

"Ah, yes! Callista entrusted this sword to me. You may use it." Impa handed the small sword with a wooden handle. The blade must have been tampered by the blacksmith that lent them his equipment the last time they were there. Putting it around a small hook he attached to this flight suit, he was about to head out when Impa stopped him yet again.

"Razor, can you go meet the Maku Tree in Lynna Village?"

"What tree?" That was all Razor could say at the strange word he just heard.

"The Maku Tree is the guardian of Labrynna. Surely she can help. Nayru's house is just in the woods east of here. I'll be there." Impa sluggishly passed the small tom and disappeared from view.

"So I go to Lynna Village and go meet this Maku Tree. Sounds way too farfetched to actually believe that this tree can be a guardian but since I am in another world, anything could be believed." Razor took in a breath and let it out; he lightly slapped his face to bring up his mood. "Alright! Let's go talk to a tree!"

:::

The village was rather beautiful with flowers decorating the sides of the pathways and the great big fountain in the middle. The first thing he saw was a shop and people were going in and out with supplies probably for their family. But what troubled him was that Impa said this place was a village but it looked more like a becoming city. The building weren't made out of mud, wood, or any other simple material but legit stone or stronger material; just a modern growing village.

"Excuse me, sir," Razor got the attention of an old tom that seemed to be squinting to make out the small tom. "Is this Lynna Village?"

"Well, in the old days, yes. This here is Lynna City."

"Just great…" Razor thanked the old tom and went on his way. He needed to find the Maku Tree Impa told him about and speak with it on what he could do in order to help save Nayru and free her from Veran's control. Asking the locals, he was pointed in the direction of the tree but was soon faced with a huge problem.

"A gate… How do I get in?"

"If you're trying to reach the Maku Tree," Razor turns to face a young tom giving a strange look, "you might one to try the cave there." He pointed just a few feet away from the steps and Razor saw the gapping entrance. "The Maku Tree is at the very end once you've made it across." The tom said as he started to leave Razor to his own business.

"What a stroke of luck…"

For a cave, it was well lit and probably the simplest peaceful walk he's had since getting here. No monsters or obstacles in his way but the flight of stairs at the very end. Climbing them up, it started to feel damp and humid. Once reaching the top, he felt the pad of his feet getting soaked by the marsh of the area as it soaked a little bit into his flight suit. Razor saw the huge tree just at the far end as its roots dug deep into the marsh and absorbing the nutrients it needs to stay alive. The small tom approached the tree as quietly as he could, trying to figure out how to communicate with it.

"Um… Hello…?"

"Please to meet you, young hero. I am the Maku Tree, guardian of Labrynna." Razor slightly jumped the instant if opened its eyes and smiled at him. The small tom explained everything that had happened so far and with a heartwarming smile, the Maku Tree closed her eyes.

"Veran, Sorceress of Shadows, has taken Nayru, the Oracle of Ages. She's disrupting the flow of time from the past. She's trying to flood this world with the power of sorrow. We cannot give in to one of impure heart. You must stop Veran—and soon—but to stop her, you'll need something…" The Maku Tree had a look of pain on her face. Slow, she began to fade away.

"Ahh… I'm vanishing! Something must be happening to me in the past! Help!" Razor blocked his eyes from the sudden bright light blinding him. Once it calmed, the Maku Tree had disappeared from its spot.

"Crud…! This isn't good! I have to do something!" Razor saw there was a small pathway leading further in to the marsh. Following his instincts, he was soon leaving the marsh and heading into dry land and the familiar scent of the ocean breeze. He stopped the instant he saw Ralph standing in front of the portal in which Veran used to go to the past.

"Ralph! The Maku Tree, she's gone!"

"The Maku Tree? This is more of Veran's work! Razor! You made it! Veran just leapt through this Time Portal! If we go back in time, we should be able to save Nayru and the Maku Tree! I'm coming, Nayru!" Without even thinking about the consequences, Ralph jumped right in the Time Portal and disappeared into who knows when.

Razor wasn't as ongoing as Ralph, but he knew he couldn't just stand here and let Veran get away with the awful things she has done. The small tom ran forward and leapt right in, getting pulled into the vortex just like how he first got here and then yanked back out.

"Was that…a rebound…?"

"Another one!?" Razor looked up at the strange tom with ragged clothes. "First, that guy with the weird hat appears, then you… Ever since that girl Nayru came, there's been all sorts o' weird goings on."

The tom left rather confused and bewildered by his sudden appearance but he had no time to worry about that. Quickly getting on his feet, he looked around and noticed that he indeed had been taken to the past. The bright beautiful scenery of the lush forest was replaced with a dead one. The ground was mostly dirt and patches of grass. The sky even looked primitive with its slight red hue.

"I better find that Maku Tree fast!"

:::

Razor appeared in what he assumed had to be Lynna City in the past. The city really looked like a village now with homes made out of materials that they probably found just laying on the ground. The people seemed happy enough with what they have; even if the living conditions were a little bad. Making his way to the cave, he found that it was blocked with rubble and had no in.

"Crud! This is not good!"

"A shovel?" Razor overheard a conversation from a couple just a few feet away. "That pick ax will never do! You need to get a shovel from the contractors at that tower!"

"I can dig a hole with just this pick ax woman! Leave me be!"

"Excuse me," Razor approached the she-kat, "where can I get a shovel?"

"At the Black Tower just south of the village; are you going to work there?"

"Um… Yeah, something similar that." Razor lied and was glad that these people were just full of information no matter what time period you're in. He thought it must be great to live in such a small closed area with neighbors you know and trust.

Razor followed the path of the village to the south end and was surprised to see huge massive walls made entirely of dark stones. The ominous air around here just felt evil and Veran was probably the one behind this tower's construction in the first place. Toms, of all shape and sizes, worked here and there, plastering grout and placing large chunks of dark bricks for the exterior walls.

"Hold it right there!" Razor stopped in his tracks as a contractor wearing a yellow uniform and matching helmet approached him. "You seem to be lost. The exit is right over-"

"Actually, I need a shovel."

"That's the spirit, sonny! Here! You can have this shovel! Can you use that shovel to move that dirt outta the way?" The tom handed the shovel without even questioning why Razor needed one in the first and already put him to work. "We're workin' hard on this tower! Help us out!"

The small tom did as he was told and started to clear the path free of dirt. Razor started to sweat from the heavy extant of work as he was the only one shoveling dirt and he needed to look as if he was but really needed to hurry to the Maku Tree. Soon, the workers that were put on standby marched right through to the next area Razor cleared up for them.

"Great job kit! You can take a break!" Razor didn't hesitate to take on that option and snuck out from the work sight like the agile kat he was. Though his arms were exhausted and weak from his sudden job, he still continued to head toward the blocked cave of the Maku Tree.

Arriving back to the couple still fighting over the shovel business, he went straight for the pile of rubble, shoving the sharp flat end of his tool, and moved the rubble out to the side. At least this didn't take as long as he did back at the tower where his work was to remove about five feet of piled dirt out of the way. Breaking through the rubble, he set his shovel on his back and walked right in.

Everything looked the same so far until he reached the second chamber of the cavern. The pathway was blocked with a metal door and there was no hint of a doorknob, switch, or button. Razor was stuck at a dead end and leaned on the stone in the middle of the room, but he soon caught his balance as the stone slid back and the door opened.

"Hidden switches… Pretty advanced security system for the past." He continued onward and found himself trapped yet again with orange stone walls. The stones watched the one from the stone in the chamber before and he tried to push the one to his left but it wouldn't budge. His eyes lay on the one stone that was sticking out and breaking the perfect walls around him.

"If I push it in, I'm stuck here, but what if I…" Razor moved to the side of the stone and pushed it with ease as a new path was formed and wild bats made for him. The small tom pulled out his sword and slashed down the three bats that swooped down at him. Though they were weak creatures, he was surprised to see that this cave has wild beasts in the first place.

Stepping out of the encased entrance, he sees two paths; one leading to the next chamber on his right and the left was blocked with a door in need of a key. "Great, it's like a dungeon in here." He sighed with frustration. He went to the opened path and fought three small red blob creatures; slaying them with ease. The chamber after this was rather nerve racking as the pathways turned narrow into a bottomless bit.

"Whoa… Would really hate to fall here." Pushing the stone out of his way, he felt it quickly slide off his paws and into the dark abyss. Razor waited for a moment to see if he could hear it hit the ground but after a good long minute or two, nothing. "Crud…" Looking up, he saw something sticking up from the ground at the far end of the chamber. With his eyes, he traced it back to the path that led to the right and carefully made his way to the two stones blocking his path. The small tom pushed one forward and the second one to the right, he made his way to the object that caught his attention and noted it was a button. With one step, a treasure box appeared in the middle of the chamber and Razor quickly made his way back around to open it. The key he needed was indeed in the chest and retraced his steps back.

Glad to have that door out of the way, he entered and found himself in another blocked path. More of those stone walls surrounded the place but not his path. The chamber was surely high and there was a ledge for him to observe the ground he's standing on and made his way up. It took him a while to realize that a switch was on the wall and blocked by stones that needed to be pushed out of the way in order for him to get to it. This whole trial was just a simple test of his mind and he reached it without any fail, flipped the switch, and heard the door open.

Razor was disappointed, yet relieved, that the next chamber was just like the first one. He pushed the stone and went through the next chamber and saw the flight of stairs leading up. Finally, he thought as he quickly climbed the steps and back into the familiar spacious marsh.

"Bwee! This is the guy Veran was talking about! Get 'im!" Razor saw two trolls slowly approaching the…well he didn't know what but she looked to be in trouble.

"No! Noooo! LEAVE ME ALONE!

Razor acted fast and got in the way of the two trolls with the sword in his paws. "What's with you? Keep clear!"

"Those were exactly my thoughts." Razor didn't give the two trolls to act as he slashed them right across their gut and they vanished into dust. This turned out to be a surprise to the small tom as his enemy vanished after being dispatched.

"Wow! You were so daring and cool!" Razor turned to strange thing that was being attacked. It was white and about his height with a sprout growing on the top of its head. "Th-thank you! Who are you?"

"I'm Razor. Nice to meetcha."

"Razor! What a nice name. I'm the Maku Tree. You were brave! They said the Oracle of Ages convinced Queen Ambi to build a Black Tower… Maybe she made them attack me." The small tom was even more surprised that this little tree sprout was indeed that huge tree he met in the future. "Thank you for rescuing me! I will never, ever forget it! And I promise I'll repay you when I grow up! This is about all I can do… Ah-hah!"

The gate behind Razor slowly opened and allowed entrance to him and anyone who wished to see her. "Remember… I will repay you when I grow up! Be sure to come see me." He nodded and was starting to leave through the opened gate when suddenly, "Dear! Um… Ah… When I grow up, I am going to be your bride! Ahh! I said it!"

"Uh…" Razor didn't know what to say and just waved goodbye to the small tree sprout eyeing him as he left. In no time, he was back in Lynna Village. There was a Time Portal waiting for him and nobody seemed to mind that its there at all. Maybe they can't see it, Razor thought as he approached the portal and was then dragged back to the future.

Razor was sent back to Lynna City and the gate that was closed before was no left open. After all those years, the future still looked the same and the effects from Veran's wrath seemed to have stopped, for now. Returning back to speak to the future Maku Tree, he was surprised to see her staring at her questionably.

"Oh! You… You're… Razor! Razor!" She blushed at the sight of remembering him thought it felt like it just a few seconds ago that he spoke to her as a tree sprout. "Why are you here now? I've been waiting so long for you. Don't you remember? Hundreds of years ago? Razor, you promised!"

The small tom rubbed the back of his neck with his paw and recited her words. "When I grow up, I'll marry you…"

"Yes! That's what you said, Razor." Razor only stared at the tree as if she just turned this whole situation on him. Four hundred years, I waited. But… I knew you wouldn't forget about me. Our hearts are bound across time by a thread of…"

"Actually, I came to talk about what I have to do to save Nayru from Veran…"

"What? That's not why you're here? Why won't you listen to me? Fine, you want to talk about Veran, right?" The Maku Tree regained her composure and spoke to Razor in a normal business like tone. "Maybe Veran is using Queen Ambi to raise the tower to the heavens, 'If one of impure heart gains the power of shadow… this world will be covered in darkness,' That's what this is about… To know the past is to know the present. Veran can do as she pleases if she finds dark power in the past. All will go dark! Razor! You must stop Veran and save Nayru!"

"Leave it to me, sweetheart!" Razor gave her a thumb up and was ready for his first task.

"I don't recall, but I think you need the eight Essences of Time hidden in Labrynna to beat Veran. The essences hold the power to see the truth, and they hold my memory! You won't beat if you can't see the truth! With the flow of time disrupted, my memory is fading… What will we do? I'm at a loss… But if you find the essences, I'll remember everything! And you'll be able to stop Veran! Please do this, Razor!"

"You bet! That witch won't get away from me once I've got all them!"

"First, I want you to go to Yoll Graveyard in the east. I hear the first essence there. I can't do much, but take this." An orange satchel fell from the Maku Tree's limbs and landed right in his paws. "The Ember Seeds in the Seed Satchel will offer light in dark places and burn small trees from your path."

"Alright… I'm right on it! Take care!" Razor took off with his first mission underway. Obtain all eight Essences of Time and then kick that witch in her tail for taking Nayru. Razor's journey in Labrynna has begun.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think. The more reviews, the better chances this will get updated. It will be a constant reminder. REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
